The Bat Family
The Bat Family is a name given to Batman and his various allies. Members in Alphabetical Order *Ace - Batman's dog *Ace from 2040 *Agent 37 - Dick Grayson after being reincarnated *Alfred - Bruce Wayne's butler and guardian when Batman's parents died *Bat Vader - The son of Batman and Darth Vader (from the Deadpool and... cartoon) *Bat-Ape - Batman when turned into an ape *Batbeard - Batman in the Pirate Age *Bat-Cow - Bruce Wayne's cow *Batgirl - Nightwing's partner *(Cassandra Cain) - Robin's partner *Batgirl Beyond - Batman Beyond's partner *Batkid - Jay Roberts as a kid *Batman - Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy *Batman (2027) - Batman in 2027 *Batman (Bob Kane) - Batman's half-brother, Bob Kane *Batman (Damian Wayne) - Damian Wayne when grown up *Batman (Damian Wayne Jr) - Damian Wayne's son when grown up *Batman (Dick Grayson) - Dick Grayson took the mantle of Batman when Batman disappeared in time *Batman (Jason Todd) - Jason Todd when trying to frame the real Batman *Batman (Jay Roberts) - Jay Roberts as Batman *Batman (Thomas Wayne) - In the Flashpoint Paradox, Thomas Wayne was Batman *Batman (Wayne Williams) - Wayne Williams as Batman *Batman Beyond - Terry McGinnis as Batman in 2040 *Batman of Zur-En-Arrh - Batman from another universe *Batmanicus - Batman in the Gladiator Age *Bat-Mite - Batman's biggest fan from Earth-4 *Batpool - Deadpool dressing up as Batman *Bat-Squirrel - Bruce Wayne's squirrel *Batwing - Batman of Africa *Batwoman - Kate Kane, former assassin *Black Bat - Cassandra Cain, a member of Young Justice *Bluebird - Harper Rowe, one of Batman's sidekicks *Brugeta - The fusion between Batman and Vegeta *Cave-Bat - Batman from the Caveman Age *Composite Superman - Batman mixed with Superman *Crimson Cowl - The Earth-3 version of Red Hood *Huntress - One of Batman's allies *Kid-Bat - One of Batman's allies *Moon Bat - One of Batman's allies *Nightwing - Batman's former sidekick and adopted son *Nightwing (Jay Roberts) - Jay Roberts became Nightwing when Dick was Agent 37 *Oracle - Barbara Gordon when her legs were broken *Owlman - The Earth-3 version of Batman *Proto-Bat - A robot Batman made *Red Bat - A robot Batman made *Red Hood - Batman's former sidekick who is now a villain, Batman's adopted son *Red Hood (Damian Wayne) - Damian Wayne as a teenager *Red Robin - Batman's former sidekick and adopted son *Red Robin (Damian Wayne) - Damian Wayne as a 19-year-old *Red X - Dick Grayson when Deathstroke was blackmailing him *Red X II - Jason Todd after he stole the suit *Red X III - Damian Wayne as Red X, working for Deathstroke *Red X Beyond - Matt McGinnis' friend as Red X *Robin (Carrey Gordon) - Commissioner Gordon's daughter *Robin (Carrie Kelly) - Robin from 2027 *Robin (Damian Wayne) - Batman's son *Robin (Dick Grayson) - The first Robin *Robin (Jason Todd) - The second Robin *Robin (Noah Roberts) - One of the Robins *Robin (Stephanie Brown) - The fourth Robin *Robin (Tim Drake) - The third Robin *Robin Beyond (Matt McGinnis) - The first Robin Beyond *Robin Beyond (Mitchell James) - The second Robin Beyond *Robin Beyond (Tommy Wayne) - The third Robin Beyond *Robot Batman - Batman from the very far future *Spoiler - Former Robin Stephanie Brown *SuperBatman - Another mix-up of Batman and Superman Category:Teams